gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mailbox (object)
Rename Because it isn't a creature, it's an object. http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif I'll be watching you... http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif Sure, useless page but seeing the wiki not too surprised. The picture of the mail box could be in 1080p but just one pic won't hurt I guessTopdarlingwh (talk) 20:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Umm, top? This is for RENAMING...what you said had nothing to do with it. I'm talking about the NAME, not the PAGE in general. http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif I'll be watching you... http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif You should read again I support the rename :/Topdarlingwh (talk) 21:50, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I know, but what you said had nothing to do with the rename. Saying it is a "useless page" would be a case of deletion, and "The picture of the mail box could be in 1080p but just one pic won't hurt I guess" has N O T H I N G to do with this. http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif I'll be watching you... http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif Take it up with someone who cares. Topdarlingwh (talk) 21:58, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd actually consider it a creature since it seems to have feelings and opinions. Things like the cloning copy machine-- which has neither-- is an object. At least, that's how I'd differentiate them. Could be just a person using the mailbox to send messages. Topdarlingwh (talk) 22:04, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You know what, I'll admit I am a little borderline on this one, but I'll have to say I can still see it as possibly being a creature, due to the bizarre nature of things in Gravity Falls normal lines get blurred. Since it showed sentience and emotion,as well as movement I am gonna say for now that it is a creature. Since it could be a sentient mailbox from a curse similiar to the wax figures Animaltamer7 (talk) 06:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Animaltamer7 In my opinion, this sound like a creature because if it's an object then how do it have feelings, knowledge, know things about people and Gravity Falls. And it has movements and it sounds like it really is a creature. Look how it acts. It's like a creature. Am I right? Thats all I can say http://images.wikia.com/pandaland/images/7/7e/Bill_Cipher.gif Move! Give way! The Super Revenger 98 is here! I agree with Super Revenger 98 "I do not fear death." —Aragorn I first wanted it to be an object, but now I think it is a real creature. My name is Dipper Pines! Supernatural question? Ask me here. it's kinda weird like that. besides, ouldn't it be safe to assume that a creature owns the mailbox instead? Mf99k (talk) :Why? It's Gravity Falls. A living mailbox doesn't seems out of the relm of possibility at all. Gallery Is there any reason why this page doesn't have a gallery? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Rename now that we have new info. Bill Cipher said that there was someone on the other end of the mailbox. So that means the mailbox is an object and the creature just uses it. Because of that this article is already confusing since likes and dislikes are listed and it's listed as a creature. I think it should be renaemd "Mailbox (object)." OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 19:34, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I still say no, Bill's not exactly the most trustworthy of sources. Also, this matter was already discussed, so for me it was already settled, bar there being some reveal in the show itself. Liftboard Rider 21:58, June 6, 2015 (UTC) If that's the case then why are we taking anything he said in the AMA seriously?OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:28, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Because a creature implies an animal, while the Mailbox is a sentient object/inter-dimensional portal. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 02:07, June 10, 2015 (UTC)